Tales of Hime an Quatro
by senselessgrinder
Summary: With Orihimes power going crazy she and Ulquiorra a thrust into a new world unknown to both, but certain events have left Hime broken and fragile and Ulquiorra human. Will Ulquiorra save her or brake her even further, and will the changes this new world is going under be influenced by their involvement. HimexQuatro. MA for Safety.


I recently logged in as senselesggrinder but i no longer go bye that. I wrote "Master Chief Demon Of The Ninja World" but none of its characters.

As with all my fan-fictions (or fan-fictions to be) I type/write in favor of those who are familiar with the characters appearance and story. Only OC's, Story characters or story modifications that have an appearance change or are not cannon will be described.

I do not own Bleach or Tales of Vesperia, they belong to their respective creators and/or publishers.

"This is my second Fan-fiction and I hope it goes well" door on left suddenly flies in.

MC 117 walks in. "What about my story" he asks bringing Kubikiribocho to bare at my throat.

"Hehehe… well" dash's for a window and jumps out.

MC shakes his head "Senselessgrinder does not own Bleach or Tales of Vesperia"

Bleach/Tales of Vesperia

Uryuu could only gasp as the blade that had been thrown pierced through his body launching him back towards some large rubble that hadn't been pulverized to dust, his body struck the rubble, and he coughed up some blood. He reached for the blade that had nailed him to the rubble and grunted in pain as the blade shifted slightly.

A rescue attempt turned nightmare. They had been doing well since invading Las Noches, Arrancar and Espada falling left and right. While Uryuu wasn't there for the battles he could get an over-all result of how the battle went with his Rieatsu sensing. They eventually ran into some trouble but with the arrival of the four Captain's Byakuya Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana, Kenpachi Zaraki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the battles favor turned, each captain accept for Unohana successfully defeating an Espada each. Ichigo had gotten to Orihime but that was stopped by the arrival of an extremely powerful Espada. Ichigo had quickly moved off to rescue her again, eventually confronting the Quatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. The battle proceeded with some small interference from another Espada, and eventually reached the roof where Ulquiorra after his Resurreccion release quickly defeated Ichigo. But Ichigo's refusal to drop his blade eventually resulted in the Quatro's hidden release, Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa. Orihime and Uryuu arrived just as Ulquiorra executed Ichigo with a Cero Obscuras through the center of his chest.

Orihime attempted to heal Ichigo but to no avail. Uryuu had attempted to occupy Ulquiorra but that only resulted in Uryuu losing his left hand. Orihime had screamed for Ichigo's help in a hysterical state. He answered, well at least they thought he had. The transformation left him with a hauntingly simple but terror inducing form. The following battle left the Quatro decimated and unable to fight back. H. Ichigo had attempted to mutilate the Quatro's body, but Uryuu had interfered.

Leaving him in the current situation.

A gasp and he vaguely recognized it as coming from the girl Orihime who was a few meters away. His vision wavered, darkness creeping into his sight, his hearing becoming dulled, but quickly clearing as the person - no the Hollow that had impaled him – spoke.

"P... Protect… Protect you, protect you" the voice sounded as if hadn't been used in a long time, dry, rough, and it had a light but audible double voice.

Orihime was in state of shock, her gentle and beautiful features twisted by the sheer terror shown upon it. "No… NO… I… didn't want this, I DIDN'T WANT THIS" her word's eventually being yelled. Her scream moving the hollow into action.

H. Ichigo approached Uryuu, and all he could feel was the cold dread of death. _"Damn I can't die here"_ thought Uryuu. He attempted to remove the sword pinning him once again but another jolt of pain shot through his body as he touched the blade, unconsciously pulling his hand away from the weapon. A shadow loomed over Uryuu and he looked up to see H. Ichigo standing over him. Just as H. Ichigo 's hand moved, to the shock of both Uryuu and Orihime, Ulquiorra appeared behind H. Ichigo in a burst of sonido, one of his Lanza Del Relempago at the ready. To everybody's shock as the lance came down H. Ichigo sonidoed behind Ulquiorra, then proceeding to kick him away, his flight abruptly ending as he hit the ground hard near Orihime.

"Shit" cursed Ulquiorra, he hadn't planned –surprisingly enough- on the hollowfied human dodging his surprise attack. The hollow proceeded to roar blasting out a pulse Rieatsu that launched the two humans and the Espada away. Uryuu being the closest was hit the hardest, being hit with enough force to liquefy his organs and launch him through the rubble he was pinned to and off the roof of Las Noches. The sword removing itself from Uryuu's body before returning to its hollowfied master.

Orihime and the slightly regenerated Ulquiorra being pushed away and into the hole that the Quatro had originally made in Las Noches roof. As they both fell Ulquiorra was thinking on the fact that he could feel his body running out of energy and eventually that his acclaimed regeneration would actually result in his death. That was before the tell-tale signs of Orihimes Shun-Shun Rikka, with its orange glow surrounded him. "Women, what are you doing" he asked in monotone?

Orihime looked to Ulquiorra, hair whipping about her as they both fell, "I don't want to screw up again, I failed to heal Ichigo and look what happened" her mind flashed to the moment she felt Uryuu's life end. Her voice was quiet, but Ulquiorra being near death did not take away from his ability to hear. "I don't want some like that to happen again I don't want to be a burden" her eyes were wide and hysteric, it was clear to Ulquiorra that the humans change and the death of the other one caused enough stress to start pushing the woman to hysteria.

"Foolish woman I am already a hollow, therefore I cannot turn into hollow", he said this, but made no move to stop the woman from rejecting his injuries, not when he could feel the organs he lost being restored.

Ulquiorra was fully restored just as they were approaching the ground, he quickly shattered the barrier surrounding him, ignoring the jolt that went through Orihime. He reached out and pulled her close and used his wings to level himself before slowing the rest of the descent with reishi in the air. Ulquiorra lowered Orihime down onto the ground, "are you unharmed woman" he asked? She quickly nodded her head in consent.

"Yes I'm fine Ulquiorra" she responded.

"Good" he said, as he let his pesquisa scan the area. He could feel the shinigami captains battling with the released Cero Espada Yammy He prepared to sonido towards the battle when he felt the hollowfied human appear in the battle. Orihime gasped dread welling up inside her. Then it happened. Both felt Yammy's rieatsu fall then disappear, and H. Ichigo's power rise. To Ulquiorra it was obvious that Yammy had been killed then eaten for such a thing to happen. He heard the woman cry out as one of the shinigami rieatsu disappear, and again as another disappeared. Orihime could feel her heart cracking her mind welling up with emotion as she felt Rukia's rieatsu disappear, then cry again, tears spilling from her eye's as she felt Kenpachi disappear to. Her power unknown to both beginning to react.

Ulquiorra could sense the one sided battle as more and more shinigami disappeared from his sense's. Eventually they were all gone, some had escaped with one human through a garganta

Orihime's breathing was irregular, panic setting in. All she could think about was how it was her fault this was happening. She had willingly come so she could protect her friends. Then they came to rescue her, joy had filled her when she heard they were coming. Now all she could feel was regret. Her failing to heal Ichigo turned him into to a monster. That monster started to kill everyone, Uryuu, Rukia, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji, Yachiru, she felt only small relief when she felt the rest escape. Even now Ichi... No, as the hollow made it's way through Las Noches killing everything that it could.

It finally became to much for Orihime as her mind broke from regret, sadness and self-blame. As this happened Orihime could only let out a scream of soul wrenching agony, her mind in it's broken state wishing she could just disappear from the world, her powers working around a similar function activated.

Ulquiorra hearing the scream quickly spun around his lance forming as he did so. Orihime was on the ground shivering and gasps of pain were coming from her. "Woman what is wrong" Ulquiorra asked? Unknown to him, Qrihime's power realizing it didn't have the capability of destroying the very soul it was linked to could only use another method based on her wish, "I want to disappear from the world". Now all it needed was power.

He moved towards Orihime just as she let out a loud scream, and what seemed like cracks appeared behind her. He hesitated slightly as the cracks seemed to be spreading in a dome like fashion around Orihime, slowly but still spreading. Ignoring his better judgement –much to his surprise- he quickly dashed forward, not understanding his own actions, but doing so none the less. As he laid a hand on her shoulder Orihime's power quickly latched onto Ulquiorra's power and puled. Ulquiorra felt the near entirety of his reiryoku get pulled from him into Orihime. This resulted first in him reverting to his sealed state and his sword reappearing at his waist, second the cracks expanding violently before everything around them shattered like glass, he could feel himself falling and looking around discovered he was in a void.

Ulquiorra was very confused. He hated being confused, because that meant he didn't know what was going on. He even knew what Aizen planned, not that he ever mentioned that, even Ulquiorra had a self preservation instinct. But he knew nothing of how or why he was in this void, he quickly theorized it was the space that separated Hueco Mundo from soul society and the human world. He discarded that idea when he realized he couldn't feel any reishi. "Truly a void" he murmured.

His attention was brought to Orihime when she whimpered again, despite the feeling of falling her hair remained still, a question for later he thought. When he looked her over he discovered she was unconscious. Ulquiorra sighed, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know how he got here but had a feeling it had something to do with the woman's power. He realized his reiryoku was very low, below one percent low. While his power would return he knew that in a reishi empty place like this void the pair were in would result in a very long waiting period.

A sudden pull on is feet had him looking down, his eye's widening in surprise at what appeared to be a hole in the void. He didn't realize that Orihime had also been pulled towards it and only realized when she was pulled into view. He moved forward to grab her, but the hole seemed to take this as a go ahead and the pull increase a hundred fold. There was no chance to resist as an unconscious Orihime and a futilely resisting Ulquiorra were pulled through, Ulquiorra losing consciousness on the way.

HOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOW

Orihime POV

I retreated backwards, terror gripping my heart as the hollow Ichigo had become advanced on her, blood splattered across the mask from where the hollow had devoured Uryuu. My legs refused to respond to me, eventually I was against a wall, the bodies of all my other friends surrounding us.

Rukia, killed by having her gut slashed open as she attempted to stop .

Renji, killed by being bifurcated at the waist, bleeding out in seconds.

Chad, heart ripped out then crushed, died standing on his feet.

Tatsuki, beheaded.

Keigo and Mizuiro, crushed into bloody gore by spiritual pressure.

Uryuu, devoured.

I could feel the blood all around me, it was warm, wet, and a scream tore its way out of my throat as H. Ichigo descended on me mouth wide open ready to eat.

HOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOWHOLLOW

Ulquiorra woke to the sound of the sea, strange he thought there are no sea's in Hueco Mundo. He sat up and opened his eyes to a vast amount of water, an ocean to be more precise. He looked down and watched as the sand ran from the gaps in his fingers as he lifted his left hand, a patch of orange drew his attention further down the beach where Orihime was lying unconscious.

Ulquiorra stood and made a quick scan of the area for any potential enemies. It would do him no good to be killed in his weakened state. After doing so he made his way over to Orihime where he examined her, noticing the pained and terror stricken look despite her being unconscious. He kneel-ed down and shook her shoulder. Orihime groaned before her eye's fluttered open sleepily. Ulquiorra took note of the lifeless look she held. Deeming her to be safe enough he examined his surroundings.

He was located on a beach which ended at least fifth teen meters from the water before stretching out into a grass plain, with forest located further past that. He could see what appeared to be the top of towers to his east. Ulquiorra until this point was also ignoring the strange and large animals and insects which seemed to be dotting the land. With this he came to the conclusion that he was neither located in soul society or the human world.

He turned towards the woman, just in time to notice what appeared to be a very large crab moving towards Orihime with very obvious intent to attack. He turned and reached for his sword, which was comfortingly tied on the left side of his hakama. He drew the blade and with a quick sonido he slashed the over sized crustacean in half.

Ulquiorra suddenly gasped in pain as it felt like every muscle in his legs were pumping molten metal instead of blood. He waited for the pain to pass before then waiting for his heart beat to calm. Ulquiorra froze, slowly he brought his right hand up to his left pectoral.

BA-bump…BA-bump.

Ulquiorra ripped his hand away from his chest as if he was burnt. Hollows don't have hearts so why did he have a heart, he quickly looked down and opened his torn jacket and looked at his unblemished chest. His hollow hole was gone. He reached up to the left side of his head and felt nothing but hair. Ulquiorra stumbled as if physically struck, he was human, how he didn't know, but he planned on figuring it out. The rustling of clothes drew his attention to a now waking Orihime. Once she seemed lucid enough Ulquiorra spoke.

"Are you unharmed woman" his voice still a clear monotone. His voice seemed to wake her fully, before she yawned, and stretched out. Ulquiorra's eyes trailed Orihimes body from head to toe taking in her gentle facial features with a heart shaped face, her generous bust, and smooth yet filled curves of her waistline and rear, her legs hidden by her dress. Realizing what he was doing, quickly chastised himself then blamed his wandering eyes on his now human and chemically controlled body.

She looked at him, then tilted her head, a look of confusion coming over her face. "Who are you" she asked?

Ulquiorra blinked, was this woman playing him. Her head tilted in the other direction, "Who am I" she asked herself?

Now Ulquiorra was confused. He prided himself on his observational ability, and could tell that the woman was genuinely asking these questions. This worried him.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, you are Orihime Inoue", Ulquiorra thought for a moment "do you remember anything" he asked? She seemed to take this in and nod to herself as if the names fit in her own mind.

She continued to think for a moment, before her demeanor took a drastic turn, she screamed suddenly, surprising Ulquiorra. "Blood, so much blood, please make it stop, make it stop PLEASE MAKE IT STOP" she started of whispering before reaching a hysteric scream. Her eyes were wild unfocused, and were full of fear. Ulquiorra could see no reason for this so took no action. That's if he wasn't tackled by an emotionally unstable teenager. Orihime hugged Ulquiorra tightly, and cried into his chest. "Don't go, please stay, stay with me, you will right" when she looked up Ulquiorra took notice of the glint he had seen in many eyes. The same look in low level hollow eyes. Insanity.

The stress of the Shinigami's transformation, and the following deaths of her friends must of broke her mind, resulting in her mind suppressing her memories entirely Ulquiorra concluded.

When he gave no answer during his analysis, he failed to realize the slowly tightening hold on his body. "You'll stay right" she asked again? A smile spread across her face, not a gentle one either, the smile of someone broken.

Ulquiorra took this into hand, her survival would improve his chances of returning to Hueco Mundo to deal with the invaders. He nodded mentally to himself. "Yes I will stay" he replied. Orihime smiled and cheered before turning around and running off.

"Well let's go" she shouted. Ulquiorra stood still for a full minute before Orihime returned sheepish smile on her face. "Hehehe… where are we going". Ulquiorra sighed to himself.

"Follow me" he said, as he began walking, Orihime quickly running to his side before walking.

The walk was silent for a few minute's before the questions started.

"Where are we" Orihime would ask.

"I do not know" Ulquiorra replied.

"Whats that" she asked pointing to what appeared to be a giant praying mantis.

"I don't know"

"What about that" she asked now pointing at another creature, this time a giant bird.

"I don't know" Ulquiorra sighed. he could already feel the head ache coming.

A FEW HOURS LATER

We can find Ulquiorra leaning forward on a tree, his head resting on his arm breathing like he had run a marathon. Orihime running about in the background looking and touching everything.

Ulquiorra breathed deeply and stood up straight. He clenched and relaxed his hand.

Is this what exhaustion is like, he thought to himself. He had been running around killing the groups of creatures that would attack the pair, then have to run even more when Orihime would run into a trap set by some more intelligent creatures, or stop her from falling into a rive full of what looked like giant weapon wielding fish.

"Woman stand still" he snapped out. Orihime stopped running and turned to look at Ulquiorra. "We will rest here for thirty minutes before continuing". Orihime smiled and nodded, before walking over to Ulquiorra's side before sitting down. Ulquiorra sitting soon afterwards.

His attempts at the use of his abilities seemed to cause great pain on his body so he refrained from using his abilities as much as possible, except for the occasional small sonido he would use, which would cause slight pain, which require him to rest for a few seconds before moving again. He had contemplated testing his release but quickly forgo-ed the idea. If a normal sonido felt like molten metal he did not think positively on the results his release would bring. Though the same did not seem to apply to the woman Ulquiorra thought. Her power seemed to be unhindered, because she healed a small cut he got from one of the creatures he fought. Though maybe it was like when he used the small sonido, that the pain was negligible enough to ignore. Though he did take notice of what seemed to be some sort of invisible energy entering their bodies whenever they used their abilities.

Thankfully he kept some of his natural strength and speed he had as a hollow, obviously not on the same level, but more then enough to be more then human.

A loud growl pulled him from his thoughts. He quickly jumped to his feet, hand on hilt ready to attack. No attack came. He looked around thoroughly, before noticing Orihime's red face. He sighed realizing the sound must have been her stomach demanding food. "Stand woman, we must reach the city before you collapse from hunger" he said, well more like demanded. She blushed cutely before standing. Her eyes widened as if she realized something.

she bounded over in front of Ulquiorra smiling, "what about you Ulqui-kun, aren't you hungry as well" she asked?

Raising an eyebrow at the name he responded, "I am fine woman". His response would have been valid had not his own stomach decided it was in need of food itself, voicing it's need in a louder almost animal like growl. Orihime smile widened, reminding him slightly of the sexta, but he quickly dismissed the thought. A slight tint of red rose too his cheeks.

"Oh really" she drawled out, smile never leaving.

Ulquiorra quickly turned and started walking, "come woman" he said over his shoulder. Orihime giggled before running to catch up.

LATER

The pair finally arrived at what appeared to be a city. It was bustling, people moved from place to place transporting good's or holding the hands of children, pointing out thing's that the child would then smile at. There also seemed to be a large number of men and women carrying weapons, every thing from small daggers to what appeared to be a sword larger then Ichigo kurosaki carried. The pair were standing on abridge that would lead into the city center past all the hustle and bustle.

"Wow look at all the things there are" Orihime said in awe. Ulquiorra nodded absently, watching and memorizing anything of recognizable importance. Like the giant ring surrounding the city, or the fireballs people seemed to flinging around like Nnoitra flung around male supremacy. Did the idiot realize that the only reason that the Tercera hadn't killed him was because Aizen forbid it. Ulquiorra shook of the unnecessary if true thoughts. " Ulquiorra-kun quickly come look, there having an arm wrestling competition" Orihime shouted.

Ulquiorra only just realized Orihime had wondered ahead and got caught in a crowd. He approached quickly intending to grab the girl so they could move on. Ulquiorra only just realized he smelled quite repugnant and was quite looking forward to a bath. As he reached the crowd a hand shot out grabbing him and before he knew it, was sitting on a barrel in front of a hugely muscled man who looked around his mid thirties, with slightly whitening hair but retained a youthful look, with a medium sized table between them. Ulquiorra absently noticed that the mans bicep's were quite a bit larger than his head. "Woman what are you doing" he asked looking at Orihime who was standing beside him. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe... I sorry i thought the idea of winning some money was a good idea" she said quickly bowing slightly. Ulquiorra looked back over at the big man raising an eyebrow in question.

"Aye the lass speaks truthfully" he waved a hand at a board next to him that had writing on it, but to our pair look like nothing more then organized scribbles, "beat me in an arm wrestle and ye win yourself a hundred gald". Ulquiorra thought it over, indeed they were in need of funds, and beating this ridiculously sized man before him was probably a better idea then threatening some passer bye at sword point and possibly being chased out of the city. He nodded.

"I take it an entrance fee is required" Ulquiorra asked in man seemed to shiver at Ulquiorra's voice but nodded. "The fee"

"Ten gald" muscle man said. Ulquiorra quickly thought over what he had on him, his sword clothing, and a few gold coins he found on some of the monsters he killed. He reached in and pulled out all the coins he had on him. A quick count revealed he had only nine. "You seem to be one short lad" the big man pointed out. He his hand at his chin a thought for a bit. "You know what lad i'll let you play with nine gald, but if i win i get i a kiss from the beautiful lass next to you" he offered.

Ulquiorra thought for a moment, ignoring the subtle urge to kill he got. He look at Orihime and she looked at him. Her eyes widened in understanding, but a smile quickly graced her face, men in the crowd quickly found themselves falling for the girl. "It's okay Ulquiorra, i know you can do it". He stared for a bit longer, then nodded. Ulquiorra looked back to his soon to be opponent and handed the gald over.

"That's the spirit, but i'll have you know i'll be trying even harder now to earn a kiss from the pretty lass" his voiced boom happily, but a note of challenge was there. He raised his right arm up ready to begin. Thankfully Ulquiorra had seen some of the lower class Arrancar competing with such an activity back in Las Noches, to see who was stronger without the aid of rieatsu, so he had learned how the game was played out of simple curiosity. He raised his own right arm and placed his elbow on the bench and then grasped the larger mans hand. "Ready lad".

"I am ready" Ulquiorra replied. A man walked from the front of the crowd and placed his hands on their linked hands. He was unremarkable, brown hair, brown eye's, average stature, average but battle hardened features. Truly unremarkable.

"Competitors ready, remember, no Artes or foul play. 3 2 1" Everyone leaned in wanting to see the skinny guy get absolutely destroyed, ready to laugh their ass's off a the impending loss. The big man clenched his hand in readiness, and Ulquiorra did the same, him being the only one to see the flinch and clear realization in the big mans eyes. "BEGIN".

There was a pause then the sound of a table being shattered under extreme forces (for a cheap wooden table anyway), and the sound of a body making contact with the ground. Everyone was frozen in shock. Jaws hung from their owners skull, some eyes had ejected themselves from their place as well. They couldn't believe it the small frail guy that looked like a hard push could cripple him had won, but had no choice but to believe it. If the small guy had just beaten him by winning the crowd could have complained about it being rigged, but no. Ulquiorra had effectively used enough force to not only drive the other larger mans arm through the table but had flipped the larger man entirely at the same time, slamming him into the ground.

"What the hell" whispered one of the crowd. Everyone including Orihime and Ulquiorra looked at the bigger man lying on the ground on his back. His eyes were wide with surprise. All of a sudden a huge grin spread it's way across his face and he burst into a deep laughter produced by only older men. He stood up into a towering six foot and 9 inches, absolutely dwarfing Ulquiorra who stood at only five foot and six inches.

"Ha I never thought i'd be beaten by a shrimp like you lad, but i could tell how much power you had the moment you gripped my hand, and did you have a lot" he laughed, his great guffaws echoing over the crowd. He reached to his side a pulled off one of the many bags he had at his side and threw it to Ulquiorra who deftly caught it. "My names Trevor Viccero, and yes i realize my name doesn't match the image" he said as he held out a hand.

Ulquiorra answering the unasked question grasped the offered hand, " my name is Ulquiorra Cifer" Ulquiorra responded. Separating hands he then looked towards Orihime.

"And you lass" Trevor asked?

Orihime smiled sweetly once again wooing many men, "My name is Orihime Inoue Trevor-san" she replied. Trevor smiled once again.

"A beautiful name lass" he replied loudly. A sudden feminine yell had Trevor freezing up. "Oh no, the wife found me" Trevor sounded almost childishly depressed.

"Trevor Bella Viccero get you ass home this instant or your sleeping in the basement again" said a woman who stormed her way through a parted crowd. Some of the men seemed to be saluting the infuriated women. The sight getting a raised eyebrow from Ulquiorra and a giggle from Orihime. The woman stood taller than Orihime but shorter then Ulquiorra. She had fiery red hair, that seemed to glow like fire as the sun hit it, reaching her mid back, her features were sharp but held a gentle smoothness to them that added to her intense crimson eyes, making her seem like an angry predator. Her body was modest, but held curves that would make most women jealous. The majority of her form hidden by a loose dress hanging over an obviously pregnant form. " I ask you to be home by midday to help with the nursery, but where do i find you mid afternoon, in the market playing your silly little game" her voice was as fiery as her appearance, but smooth like honey. Trevor shrunk under the woman's scrutinizing glare.

"Joan please I've asked you not to use my middle name" he said quietly, he was whipped passed through Orihime's thoughts. The now named Joan, gaze seemed to go from burning to almost blazing.

"I don't care 'Bella" Trevor flinched but remained silent, "Why weren't you home" her voice was low, waiting for Trevor to crew up so it could turn into a hot blade. Trevor squirmed, obviously trying to think of an excuse he could use to escape his wife's fury. "Well" she hissed.

"I forgot" he shot out, then widened his eyes in realization of what he said. "Have mercy" he squeaked, which was quite strange considering the mans size.

Orihime was smiling, obviously enjoying the interaction between husband and wife, Ulquiorra... well he was being Ulquiorra, not his problem so not worth his intervention.

If Joan's eyes were blaze they were now an inferno, which is quite impressive considering a lesser persons eyes would have incinerated after reaching the blazing point. Her hand lashed out and found grip on the large man's ear. "Forget will you Trevor, well lets see how much you remember of the basement then" her words were certainly doing the job, that or the painfully tight old on Trevor's ear.

Trevor whimpered as he was dragged by the ear back home. "I'll see you some other time lad, lass OW... gentle dear Ow" with a sharp tug Trevor was dragged out of sight.

"That was nice" Orihime said dreamily. Men in her vicinity took a wide step away from her. "I wish i could have such a relationship in the future". The crowd realizing everything was over started clearing. "What do you think about marriage Ulquiorra" she asked? Ulquiorra looked her shortly and then turned away.

"Unimportant" he replied crisply. Orihime seemed to deflate a little at Ulquiorra's cold response. Ulquiorra started walking not having to look back to know Orihime was following. "Come lets find a place to rest and eat". Orihime nodded not that Ulquiorra saw it.

The pair walked further into the city, not realizing they were being watched from afar by an armored figure. A dragon like creature beside the figure.

"Are you sure" replied a feminine voice. The creature gave a low grumble back.

The figure seemed to deflate a little. "To think more than one child of the full moon would exist"

...

"BAM, cliff hanger"

"Now those readers who are coming back will notice the change, well i took some time to improve the story and on the reason Orihime goes all minorely mental"

MC 117 "you mentioned it once when they arrived"

"don't be impatient everything takes time"

MC 117 "Time my Titanium-A ass, you were to lazt to change anything, but did because there werent any reviews"

"well that means i had a reason now doesn't it.

MC 117"... just move on"

"Hello readers, thank you for viewing this story"

MC 117 "you mean the 18 views you have... OH and the zero reviews"

Senseless (tick mark) "yes that... (sigh), readers i would really like it if you would give reviews, even if there just simply issues with story length, thank you"

MC "keep reading and thankyou for my your suppport" gets a random fireball thrown at him. (HE dodges easily), looking over at Senseless. "Run".

"see ya readers... oh god, spines aren't meant to bend like this"

Look forward to the next installment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
